Loonatics Unleashed: Key to the closet
by Ralph-E-Coyote
Summary: Rev has to hide his feeling's for a special bloke which isnt easy in an Acmetropolis heatwave. When Tech has to check Rev for an injury, he finds out the truth but has to keep he and Rev's feelings a secret. You thought saving the world from a glue monster was a sticky situation... All obvious slash pairings
1. Pain and Pleasure

Tech walked into the lounge of the Loonatics headquarters with a large grin spread across his face. "Morning!" he cried before slouching on a sofa.

Ace looked over at him from the sofa opposite. "Where were you last night?" Ace asked.

"Out and about. Why?" Tech replied with a cheeky grin. He loved playing hard to get.

"I mean _where_, as in a place?" said Ace with a scowl.

"I was in the city, you know." said Tech again.

Ace then grinned. "Were you at that...erm...gentlemens special intrest...um..." he began, fighting giggles.

"Outlet?" Suggested Tech. "I may have been the...activity place too." said Tech cackling.

"Don't you know the rules? If any member of the team goes to one of those sort of places, I have to come too." Ace told him

"You can _come_ alright!" said Tech.

Ace then laughed so hard he fell of the sofa and began laughing and rolling on the floor.

Tech was howling in laughter too, more at Ace's reaction than anything.

Rev was standing in the corridor behind the sitting area. He heard Tech's story and his and Ace's reaction and felt rather upset. He swore to himself never to reveal the reason it made him upset. But, unknown to him, in the next day or two, he would admit his reasoning to the life form that had caused him such pain, yet so much pleasure.

The was a song about the paradox of pain and pleasure. It also happened to be one of Rev's favorite songs. He was playing it on his ghetto blaster. Rev had begun listening to metal music when he found himself in this seemingly bottom-less pit of disappointment, shame and confusion.

"You give me, Pain! But you bring me pleasure. Get out of my life!" went the chorus of the song. He didn't want that special person out of his life but he did want rid of the pain of them being there. He felt stupid thinking about it, so he decided to stop thinking about it. He turned off the music.

"Ahh, Rev! That's a good song!" came Tech's voice.

"Shit" thought Rev. "He likes the same music as me."

He looked at the temperature gauge. It read 106 degrees celsius.

"Double-shit" thought Rev. "He's going to be all hot and sweaty and I've got a thing for hot, sweaty males."

Rev put on the only pair of pants he could find, they were elastic boxers, once again, not helpful at all. It was far too hot to wear and trousers or, in his opinion, any shorts even.

He went outside and saw Tech and Ace sitting on sofa's oposit each other as they were the night before. They were only wearing shorts and they had been working out, as could be told by their abs and how sweaty they were.

"Triple-shit" thought Rev. "They look so damn attractive!"

Tech then turned arround and noticed Rev. "Hey Rev! Have a seat!" He offered, placing his hand on the cushion next to him on the sofa."

Rev felt himself blush and wanted himself to stop. He carefully sat himself down next to Tech. He noticed Tech was wearing these weird green things on his shins. They were like shin pads but they were thin lycra and would therefore provide basically no protection at all. They strapped under his foot. Rev thought they made him look, dare he say, sexy?

"Quadruple-shit" thought Rev. "Was he wearing that just to be sexy or was there a logical reason?"

Duck then walked in with a 2-liter bottle of . "It's so hot!" he said, pouring himself a glass of the fizzy drink.

"Try having fur." said Tech "Your lucky, feathers are thinner. Actually, Rev is the luckiest, he's got bald legs."

Tech then stroked and rubbed Rev's thigh.

Rev then felt his dick go hard

"Whatever-the-equivalent-of-five-is-Shit!" He thought. "I've got an erection. Oh shit! I mustn't let Tech or Ace notice" He panicked in his mind.

He crossed his legs to hopefully hide it.

Tech looked at him with a smile. "Whats the matter?" he asked. He wasn't angry, because he was smiling.

"Nothing." Said Rev.

"Anyway, I need to check up on you, remember that fall you had and you did your leg in? You need an examination. I'll do it now if you don't mind." said Tech, lifting Rev to his feet and taking him to the medical room.


	2. That makes two of us

"Would you mind laying on the bench please" Asked Tech

"um...okay." said Rev, trying to mask his fear. He got on the bench and waited for Tech to start.

"Alright, first im going to have a feel arround, make sure nothing is wrong." said Tech.

He then began to firmly but smoothly rub and stroke his leg in order to see if Rev felt any pain or flinched and if he could feel something himself that was wrong.

"That's so nice." Rev thought. "So gorgeous and...sexy" he continued to think.

He then felt his cock go hard again. He tried again to cover it up.

Tech thought it had hurt. "Did that hurt?"

There was a pause before Rev said "N-no".

"Then what was it?" Asked Tech

"I...dunno" said Rev, putting his leg's back in place.

Tech got to examine about 3 more inches before the same thing happened.

"I mean _really _now!" Tech said, now peeved at Rev erratic behaviour. "What actually is wrong? Is it..." Tech started before stopping suddenly.

He noticed _exactly _what the problem was and he could perfectly see why Rev was hiding it. He looked up at Rev. He wanted to say he understood and that it was a perfectly natural thing but he couldn't put it into words.

He saw Rev's eye's begin to well up with tears.

"Oh, right...um, I'm just...err...going to not be here...oh shit!" said Tech backing away and rushing out the door.

"Oh bloody hell!" cried Rev. He thought he'd lost it, lost Tech for good. "Why would he want to go out with me anyway?" he asked himself aloud. He tried to think of a reason but just drew blanks. "Maybe he was just embarrassed and ashamed he found out that way." He theorized. "Unlikely, and anyway, he'd have noticed by now." In fact he was surprised nobody had second-guessed him at all.

Just then Tech walked in to Rev's room. He was wearing the same outfit as yesterday although presumably he had washed it

"Did Tech hear him? If so, how much did he hear and what?" He felt the panic spread through his mind again.

"Whats the matter?" Tech asked.

"Lets see now, your really damn sexy, I've got a mad crush on you but I can't tell you because you wont want to know me any more..." He felt like saying but thought better of it.

"Nothing" said Rev

Tech raised his eyebrows at him as if to say "Do you think im stupid?". He sat beside Rev.

He looked Rev in the eye, not in an aggressive way, more out caring. "I won't be angry. I really won't because there's no point" he assured him.

Rev took a deep breath and said; "Alright, I'll tell you _exactly _how I feel but you may well not like any of it."

"Fire away" said Tech

Rev took another deep breath and looked into Tech's eyes and told him the truth.

"I...I love you. Your really attractive and..." Rev confessed. He put his hand on Tech's shorts and then added, "...and I'd quite like to... you know...have sex". He was expecting Tech to look repulsed and be horrified he had suggested such a thing. But Tech looked at him with that smile Rev adored so much.

"That sounds very nice." said Tech.

Tech then lent over and stroked Rev's leg like he had done yesterday. "So, when can we get it on?".

Rev thought he was missing something. "But Tech, your straight, aren't you? You've had a girlfriend and go out and meet attractive women practically every other night. Why would you want to go out with a guy like me?"

Tech continued to stroke. "Ever heard of Bisexuality?"

"But surly you prefer girls?" said Rev

"Well, what you don't understand is, my pulling technique is rather rubbish, I regularly try to pull a guy but end up pulling girls. That why im trying this more camp pulling outfit. You like?" Tech asked, running his other hand down himself to show off his outfit to Rev.

"Ahh... he was trying to pull a _man. _I don't feel so _stupid _for being aroused by it anymore" he thought.

"Yeah Tech, you look so smexy in that." said Rev with a cute smile

"Smexy?" said Tech with a large grin.

"I could say "So fucking sexy im going to cum all over you" if you prefer, but that would be somewhat overdoing it." said Rev, leaning close to Tech whilst running his hand up his lycra shin cover and up his thigh. "That really isn't overdoing it one bit. _That's exactly _how sexy it is" He thought.

Tech softly but firmly pushed Rev onto his bed, lay on top and kissed him. He lifted his head back up to see if Rev was alright with this. Rev smiled and gently pulled Tech's head closer and snogged him.

"No more pain, just pleasure" He thought.

If only he was right...


	3. If you can't stand the heat, sit down

Duck had noticed something weird was going on. It started with Ace and Tech's unusual choice of clothing and had now escalated into this?

"Alright gang, some yobend has nicked that big thing from the basherball stadium. Me, Lexi, Duck and Slam are going to investigate. Tech, Rev, look after the place whilst were gone." Ace instructed before he and the others got set to go.

They were ready to leave when Duck took Ace to one side

"Um...Ace, any chance I could stay behind, you know, help Big-Ears and Birdy? Besides, you don't really need me to help find a big basherball thingy." He asked

Ace pondered for a moment. "Alright then Duck. Just don't get on their wick."

Duck then strutted with assumed authority back into the lounge and encountered a sight that would haunt him forever. Tech was laying over Rev, who had his legs wrapped around his body. Tech was giving him slobbery licks from the chest upwards. Silently, Duck moved to get a better look at what was happening. He began to record it on his phone so he could use it as a method of blackmail later.

Rev gently reached up and held Tech's head still in front of his own. He put his arms arround Tech's shoulders and began to kiss and lick his muzzle. It had occurred to him that it was only Tech's body strength holding him up since both his arms and leg's were wrapped around him. It was times like this that he was glad he was going out with a hunk.

Just then, Tech let out a growl of pain. Rev got off him immediately however that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Oww...it hurts" moaned Tech.

Rev then grasped what the problem was and how to solve it, if Tech would let him. He reached down to Tech's trousers, undid his flies, reached in, undid the button on Tech's boxers and letting his cock slip out. Tech sighed with comfort as his genitals got more room to move and were more comfortable as a result.

Only now did Rev realise how well endowed Tech was. He couldn't resist as it gently swayed around invitingly.

"Allow me to kiss it better." said Rev.

Tech shuffled up so his dick was right in front of Rev's mouth. Rev started of by doing what he said he would do, kiss it. But then he decided to slip it fully into his beak. He was just enjoying it when Tech reached down and pulled it out of his beak. Tech then got him to his feet and motioned him to follow him back to his room. Rev followed at will, knowing of his rewards.

As the door closed behind them, Duck turned off the camera. What he had seen disturbed him deeply. "You don't do that!", "Not to another man!", "Only a girl should do that!", "Why did Tech let him?!" were just some of the thoughts having a dogfight in his brain.

However he did have it recorded, all he had to do was threaten to send it out and Tech and Rev wouldn't dare make a move against him


	4. Don't judge what you can't get

**Here is the not-so-long awaited Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

Duck strolled into Tech's lab with a swagger that hadn't been seen since he got a girlfriend, be it for 5 or so minutes.

Tech was sitting at his desk working on something before noticing Duck and turning around.

"What's up?" he asked rather more cheerfully than usual, considering one of his least favorite people was in his lab.

"Ah yes, I require something from you." said Duck with a grin on his face he knew not how to control

"Well? What?" asked Tech becoming somewhat impatient.

He tapped one of his hind paws against the leg of his chair, waiting for an answer.

"I need women advice." Said Duck.

Tech was actually more than willing to offer, it might sort out the fan-girl situation. Before he could answer, Duck interrupted

"Oh why am I asking you, you clearly don't know anything about _girl's_, you'd just tell me how to get _men_!" he spat.

"Oh god." Rev thought. He could hear Duck in Tech's lab. He rushed in to try and help the situation but it only made it worse.

"Ooh, here comes your _boyfriend._" Duck jeered.

"I don't know what your on about" Said Rev defiantly. Problem was, he was licking a rather large lollipop which gave Duck an easy target.

"So, you like that popsicle. _Remind _you of anything?" Duck taunted

"Oh get bent" Rev told him, poking him with his lollipop

"That won't be hard with you two around!" Duck called as he left.

As soon as he left the room at the door closed behind him, Rev practically jumped into Tech's arms, scarred that someone may find out their deadly secret.

"Oh what do we do!?" he cried

"It's fine. Ace already knows I'm Bi. I almost shagged him once when we were shitfaced one night but instead we watched "Days of Thunder". I debout Lexi will mind, less blokes running 'round after her. Slam probably doesn't know what a relationship is since it isn't edible. And Duck? I have a feeling he's hiding something." Tech reassured him.

Rev pulled the Loonatic's handbook they received upon becoming part of the team out of his pocket and showed Tech one of the pages. It was the page of rules called the "Loonatic Law". Set by Zadavia, it stated what a Loonatic may and may not do.

"And?" Tech couldn't see any issue

Rev pointed at the second rule on the list: "A Loonatic may not have a same-sex relationship for it is seen as foul"

Tech smiled and closed the book. "Let's break the law." He said with a sly grin

He gently lay Rev on a clear table before lieing on top and kissing him with a passion Rev had never experienced before but wished he could experience far more often. He massaged the back of Tech's head as he did so, taking in all of his loving and giving a good deal back.

When Duck Left the room he saw Lexi adjusting the CD player and decided, in anger at Tech and Rev's defiance, to spill their secret.

"Hey Lexi." he sneered

"Woah, don't creep up on my like that Duck" she said, taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"Listen, I've got some gossip you've got to know."

Lexi loved gossip. "Go on." she said egarly

"You know Tech and Rev? Their going out. I saw 'em hugging and kissing."

At this point Lexi really felt like saying; "Duck you dick! Why should you be spying on them? It's their personal time. Your just sour because you cant get a girlfriend."

"Oh get a life." She spat after some consideration of the consequences. She knew Tech and Rev were going out anyway, thanks to her super hearing but she thought it was lovely and also knew they were hiding it on pain of being rejected by the team. She had no reason to spread their secret.

Unhappy with the result, Duck decided to tell Slam.

"Hey Slam, guess what, Tech and Rev are gay." he snitched

Slam didn't know what "gay" was or meant because he really had no quarrel with relationships. The only "relationships" he had were with his food.

Slam just shrugged and went off to the fridge

Duck only had two people left to tell and he was sure they'd say otherwise.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please take a few seconds to review! Thanks muchly**


	5. A touch of what you fancy

"Ace I got something to tell you." said Duck.

"What's up this time?" Groaned Ace. He was sick of Duck running to him with excuses, yet strangely flattered by it since everyone else was keeping very much to themselves.

"You know Tech?"

"Well, yes of course. We've been working with him for about 4 years now."

"He's going out with Rev." said Duck, with grin seaping its way across his beak

"Ah, hunky Tech has pulled. What a lucky guy Rev is." he thought.

He didn't say anything untill Tech emerged from his laboratory.

"Hey Tech, you _sexy beast_, How'd you get a guy like Rev?" Ace called to Tech

Duck looked flabbergasted! Why was he on Tech's side!?

Tech smiled and walked over to Ace and Duck.

"Well, it wasn't much I did." he said.

"Ha, that's a load of bullshit Tech."said Ace with a grin. He ran a hand gently beneath Tech's muzzle and snout "No need to be modest, I gotta know how you do it, it might work on you-know-who."

"Alright, I'll show you." Tech chuckled. Secretly, he would have been more than happy to show Ace straight away but he wanted to play a _little _hard to get. He took his shirt off, revealing perfect set of six-pack abs and muscles.

"Ah, no wonder Rev fell for you." said Ace with a smile. "May I?"

"Of course."

Ace ran his hand over Tech's musecly chest.

Tech felt himself go hard and made no attempt to hide it, this too happend to Ace but he didn't even notice.

Just then, Rev entered the room. Tech motioned him to join he and Ace.

Duck could take no more and decided to peg it.

Rev walked over. He wasn't at all concerned by Tech and Ace's behaviour because he trusted both of them and...well...what they were doing was sexy to watch, but far sexier to be part of

"Hello." he said bashfully

"You know you're really lucky to be going out with handsome here." Said Ace, managing to flatter both Tech and Rev at the same time.

"I just wish I was that good-looking." said Rev, crossing his legs instinctively to hide his erection

"Who says you're not?" asked Tech with a warm smile. He gently lifted Rev's shirt off to reveal his slender, sleek figure.

Noticing that Tech and Ace were hard, Rev stopped hiding it. The others noticed but Rev didn't mind.

"I'd sure like to play with you." Said Ace.

Rev smiled and rubbed Ace's chest "I like playing" He said, licking his beak.

"Don't leave me out off this!" Tech requested

They were _supposed _to be "responsible adults" but, let's face it, they were useless at pulling when they were teens and they were going to do their teenagerish things now because they didn't have the chance back then


	6. Eat Me Alive

**I hope your ready for one hell of a sex scene...**

* * *

Rev and Ace had stripped down to their boxers and Tech had put his kinky pulling outfit of green shorts and latex shin covers. They lay on the sofa stroking each other, snogging and cuddling. This was partly to annoy the heebee-geebee's out of Duck but mostly because it was sexy

"Alright boys," Ace said. "I'm going to go and get some toys. Make sure you get real dirty by the time I get back" He walked off to his room.

Rev went back to his room to get ready and Tech followed him in.

Tech leaned right against Rev. "How about we get really dirty while he's away. He'll never notice." He cooed. He gently moved one paw down Rev's boxers until it reached his stiff cock. He gripped it loosely and began to make long, gentle strokes. Rev let out a slight moan before slipping his hands down his boxers, moving them around and causing his boxers to drop to his feet. Completely naked and horny as hell, Rev turned to face Tech. Giving into temptation, he began to lick Tech's chest and face. Tech leant forward and whispered "Somebody's feeling...wet."

He wasn't really sure if this was as erotic as he thought it was but seeing as Rev had dropped to his knees and was removing his shorts and pants, he assumed he'd done the trick. Soon Rev had got to what he was after. Tech's cock and balls swung about 2 inches from Rev's face. He slowly began to lick the underside of Tech's dick before slipping the end into his beak. He wanted to swallow as much as he could however Tech's cock was rather too large to fit, but Rev wasn't disheartened and kept going untill it was almost touching the back of his beak and _technically _he would have eaten it before letting it slide out and hang, covered and dripping saliva, back in front of him, tempting him for more. Tech could feel a sense of lust building inside. A primeval, sexual lust that was almost impossible to ignore. He guided himself and Rev onto the bed with Tech laying on his back on the bottom and Rev on top looking down on him. Tech reached forwards and stroked Rev's soft buttocks. He felt his smooth butt cheeks slip through his paws effortlessly.

"What a soft arse you have, baby" said Tech whilst licking his muzzle.

"Oohh, fuck me!" Rev pleaded

Tech was more than happy to abide. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted some lube.

"Perfect." he thought.

Rev was moaning and whining with erotic anticipation and Tech could _feel _the heat radiating from Rev's erection. Tech began to pour the lubricant onto Rev's arse with one hand whilst the other rubbed it in. He could hear the sound, not only of Rev's moans but of oil dripping onto latex as his shin covers began to get wet, just like his cock. That too was getting smothered in the lube. Tech was sure he was drooling somewhat which in any other situation would have gotten Rev nervous but he was unfazed. Rev licked his beak and felt the cool oil spread over his arse.

Just then, Ace returned. Rev looked behind him and showed off his beautiful arse to Ace.

"You got one nice ass." said Ace. He reached out and began to stroke not only the cheeks but his arsehole itself causing Rev to howl in pleasure. Ace then slipped his boxers off.

Two men he found extremely attractive were in his room and touching him sexually. He could think off nothing better, Until it got better.

Ace put a huge dildo down on Tech's chest, in the perfect place for Rev to deepthroat. The dildo smelt of sweat, oil, sex and cum, Rev's favorite smells and he smelt it as much as he did swallow and lick it. He was induced and put in an arousing trance by the atmosphere of the smells and the feel of what he was experiencing, begging for either of them to slip their hot, juicy cock's into his sweet, tight butthole.

"Fuck me please!" he begged

Tech reached out to Rev and held him just above his pelvis and gently lowered Rev's slick arse onto his slippery cock head. Rev squealed in pleasure as Tech continued to pull Rev down untill his arsehole got to Tech's knot then moving it back up again. After about 3 of these pumps, Rev's arse grew accustom to Tech's dick and Rev took over and went much quicker and now Tech was the one howling in pleasure. Ace then lay between Tech's legs and began to taste his oily balls. Soon, the tightness of Rev's arse and wetness of Ace's licks became too much for Tech but not before Rev tried to get Tech's knot inside him too. On one upstroke he stopped for a second before plunging right down. Then he felt it slip in, he heard the squidgy pop noise it made when it entered him. This was too much for Tech and the imminently awaiting orgasm kicked in and Rev felt his slick, salty and syrupy juices spill into his insides and fill him with warmth.

Rev pulled himself off of Tech's cock. Spent, Tech went and sat on the floor by the bed. Rev turned over and lay on his back. He could feel Tech's lustful secretions start to dribble out of his arse and tried to stop them as best he could. Ace then took the dildo and gently pushed it into Rev's arsehole to get some cum on it. When he pulled it out it was smothered in a thick coat off the syrupy goodness. Ace then handed the spunked dildo to Tech. He let out a whimper of happiness and a wag of the tail and like a child with a lollipop, he licked it clean of its sweet juices and let out high pitched moans as he did so.

Ace got back on the bed "My turn now Rev." he cooed, licking his lips seductively.

"Ohh how wonderful!" Rev squealed in joy

Ace gently lifted Rev's legs up to Rev's chest and Rev held them in place with his arms whilst Ace went and retrieved the oil and dangled the bottle in Rev's sight as if to threaten to spill it all over him. Rev silently begged him to do it. Ace put his free hand under Rev's arse and gently lifted him so his arse, cock and balls were at the perfect height before putting a pillow underneath to give him something to rest it on. He then began to smother Rev's arse with a fresh coat of the lubricant. Ace also poured some onto Rev's balls and let it dribble down his cock and chest. Once Ace felt Rev was sufficiently oiled, he slipped his hard length inside. It wasn't as large or bulky as Tech's but Ace was able to go much faster and harder that Tech could. Rev was panting to the beat of Ace's thrusts. He looked over and saw Tech had recovered and was licking away at his dildo. He motioned with one hand for him to come over. Tech smiled and gently got to his feet. He stroked his still-wet cock to a full erection as he walked over to him. He let his cock hang invitingly in front of Rev.

"Is this what your after?" he asked with a groan and a lick of his muzzle. It seemed he hadn't spunked his seed completely and there was still a little left.

Rev nodded and Tech gently slipped it into his beak. It was still covered in cum and Rev enjoyed licking it clean like Tech had done to the dildo earlier.

Ace was about ready to have his orgasm and Tech was barely able to hold the last little bit in and in a chorus of moans and squeals of delight, Tech and Ace flooded every one of Rev's senses with their thick, potent, syrupy spunk. Rev had never tasted anything so lovely in his life. His beak was flooded and he noticed that a some was dripping out. Rev was now the only one not to have had an orgasm although he wasn't far off it. Tech dropped to his knees and started to give Rev a handjob. Ace kept his cock and the spunk inside Rev's arse and gently massaged Rev's oily balls. Tech began to quicken his pace. Rev moaned again. He looked straight at his cock as it throbbed just waiting to release his seed.

"Open wide." Tech whispered.

Rev did as Tech said and he felt his cock throb one final time before he spunked, right into his beak.

Rev lay back on the bed, dominated by the sexual act and felt the cum start to dribble from his arsehole and beak. Tech moved closer and kissed him. Rev looked over at him and smiled. Tech was smiling too. Rev took a couple of fingers and put them in his arsehole. They came out coated and Rev licked them clean before repeating, as they kept coming out coated. Tech watched intently. before Ace came over and they had a small kiss before they both turned to watch the joy they had brought Rev. Rev then stopped and turned to Tech. "How about me and you go Doggie style?" He asked.

Tech smiled and was about to answer when the bedroom door was swung open.


	7. Victim Of Changes

"Tech, Rev, Ace! What do you think you are doing?" Zadavia demanded. She stood with her hands on her hips, disgusted and outraged by the homo-erotic scene that had happened not a metre from where she was standing.

There was silence before Ace whispered "Enjoying ourselves."

"Enjoying yourselves?!" She shouted.

Rev had never felt so naked and violated before in his life. He lay with Ace and Tech's juices still dribbling out of him, unable to get off the bed and protect his modesty out off combined fear and the fact he was probably stuck to the bed by now.

"I'm not standing for this!" Zadavia cried out.

"Nor am I!" Shouted Tech, putting his shorts back on.

"Who are you to complain?" Zadavia snarled

"As someone with free will within government laws. I would advise you to keep your nose out off other people's business." Tech replied with attitude

"Yeah, how does this affect anything?" snapped Ace

"I agree, what is the problem with them having a relationship?" asked Lexi from behind Zadavia.

Outnumbered, Zadavia stormed out. "That's it! I've had it! Your obsolete. The galaxy will be defended by a new branch of superhero's." She declared. "And by the way, I'm going to seal you in here forever. Goodbye Loonatics!" She shouted making her escape.

"Wow, she sure is a closed-minded bitch." spat Tech.

"That was a tad over the top, no need to make an embaracing scene" Ace added

"Arn't we going to die in here?" Lexi asked.

"No. Ive changed the codes. She'll think she's locked us in but she hasn't really." he said calmly.

He turned back to Rev.

"Now, what were you saying about Doggie style?"

Rev whimpered. He felt horrible. If anyone else had come in on them, except mabye Duck, he would have been fine but it had to be Zadavia. He climbed off of the bed and shuffled miserably to the shower. He wanted to get cleaned up and try and sort himself out. It probably didn't seem like anything but to him it was awful. To be found out doing that by the boss and felling you're at fault. A small part of him told him it wasn't his fault but it was overshadowed by the amount of him that thought it was. He was distraught.

He went to grab the shower head and missed by about a foot and slid gently to the floor on his bottom.

"Help" he cried out almost at a whisper

Tech slowly came to his aid. He lifted him up and handed him the shower hose. Tech held Rev by the arms and smiled at him, looking him in the eye warmly and comfortingly.

Then Rev backed away. "This is wrong!" he thought "He's doing it to me!". Tech cocked his head to the side slightly in curiosity but maintaining the smile and eye contact.

"No!" Rev cried. He doused him in water. Tech stumbled back slightly. Rev's delusions weren't putting Tech off. He stood by the door of the shower, still smiling warmly.

"Go away!" Rev Shouted. "Go! You mangy mutt, move it!" He screamed "Get the fuck out!"

Tech walked out.

Rev suddenly realised what he had done and lay dejected on the floor. "No Tech. Your possessing me." he whispered before falling unconscious

Tech had walked out showing a confidence in what was happening but inside he was both livid, sad, and confused. What had gotten into Rev? It must be something to do with what Zadavia did. Soon however, his pure melancholy inside broke free of his confidant outside. He went back to his lab, sat down at the workbench and began tinkering with something. Soon he couldn't take any more and he lay his head to rest on the table and cried himself to sleep.


	8. Worth Fighting For

**It's finnaly been updated! Yes sorry guys and girls I haven't been able to finnish this off because I've had a mixture of writers block and been trying to work on my own fiction. But alas, here it is!**

**Warning: Does contain Tech swearing like a madman in the beginning  
**

* * *

Tech sat in his lab. His genuine anger, frustration and upset of yesterday had left him generally pissed off. To the nth degree. Normally when annoyed he would furiously tinker with something and wait for it all to get better.

But today was different. Today he wanted to show his anger, he annoyance with one person in particular, Rev.

He'd acted like he was queen of the world. He could understand being upset what happened but to call him a "mangy old mutt" and to "fuck off" was just...being a total bastard. He was sure that Rev would come sobbing back, he aways did, saying he was sorry and it was hard and whatever. But he eventually had to learn that you can't hate on somebody then say sorry but do it again anyhow. That isn't what "sorry" means. Rev would have to learn to accept he wasn't his bitch.

He reached under his desk and pulled out his old sound system. It didn't run MP5's or Hi-Tref+ CD's. It used good old-fashioned vinyl. He put it on the workbench and plugged it in. He was surprised it still fitted in one of these modern plugs. He then went to the far wall, and poked it. It swung open, revealing shelves full of embracing thing's like very revealing S&M leather clothes and vibrating dildos. He reached into one box and pulled out a yellow sleeve with a picture of a robotic bird on the cover. It was his copy of Judas Priest's 1982 record _"Screaming For Vengeance"_. It was battered after 792 years, although for its age, it had held up well. It was an air loom from his father. The thought of his father brought a tear to his eyes, what happened to his father couldn't be forgiven by anyone. He gently pulled the record out of the sleeve and placed the record on the music device. He placed the sleeve on the table and closed his closet off secrets. A closet that used to contain him. Like Rev, he had gotten into heavy metal music. He'd done it to try and find an outlet for his homosexual angst which, he reflected, felt somehow stupid. There was great controversy about the lead singer of that band being gay, Tech had it sussed. From one gay-dar to another.

He turned on the record machine and waited for Rev or someone to get annoyed. He didn't have to wait long.

Rev showed up at the door. "Turn it off." He ordered. It wasn't loud but forceful enough for Tech to do what he said.

Tech got to his feet and walked over to him. "So, go on then, say it."

Rev shoved him back. "No, you say it."

Tech stalked forwards "Hands off."

"Keep your dirty hands off me!" he snarled, leaving the lab.

They couldn't stay like this much longer. It was starting to become obvious they were getting love-sick again but they didn't know how to go about putting it right. It was like watching two cars crash into each other very slowly in a bowl of toffee. Soon however, Lexi had enough of watching this accident in progress and decided to get to the bottom of this once and for all. She went into her room and set it up specially, using a virtual reality generator. Basicly it ment she could adjust it for these special purposes and then convert it back to its original state with a touch of a button. This was excellent for what she had in mind because there was a chance of it getting exceedingly messy in more than one way. She also had arranged to spend the night in one of the recreational rooms. The things she was prepared to do to see Tech and Rev back together...

It was time to put her plan into action. Using her communicator, she got them each to meet her in her room at 1PM sharp. (She'd seen this done in an old love film and it worked then).

There were two doors to her room, one closer to Rev's room and one closer to Tech's room and she had put a screen up between the two doors which made it look like the other wasn't there so they wouldn't notice each other when walking into the room but once inside they would see each other and perhaps they would solve the entire issue so they could all get on with there lives. Eventually clock struck 1 and the two were heard exiting there rooms and walking to hers and she watched as the two walked to the door in perfect sincronisity and walked in...

* * *

**Does Lexi's plan work? And will you lot ever forgive me for creating so much suspense?**


	9. Love you to death

**ITS FINNALY HERE! The final chapter! Will Lexi's plan work or will Tech and Rev get kinda annoyed and do some WWE shit on each other?**

* * *

Tech walked in, looked arround and saw Rev standing across from him on the other side of a double bed which was all made neatly. Tech could tell they had been set up but waited to see what Rev's reaction was.

"Um...this _is_ a pleasant surprise." Rev said, keeping eye contact with Tech.

"Isn't it just?" Tech replied casually.

Rev took a quick glance at one of the readouts on his suit.

"Why is the bullshit gauge registering so high?" He asked. It wasn't a verbal attack, it was almost asked in a worried way.

"Right. I'm going to say words now. They might be incorrect in which case I shall probably ragequit and go off and watch porn for an hour." Tech stated.

Rev looked at him awaiting an explanation.

"The reason the bullshit gauge is so high is because you want to fuck me and I want to fuck you but neither of us knows how to put that across so were making shit up and the bullshit gauge goes into overdrive." Tech said. He waited for what seemed like an eternity whilst he waited for Rev's response.

"I guess your right." Rev said. "So...so what do we do now?"

"Well, put it this way...wanna get laid tonight?" Tech asked in the sausiest way possible.

"Yes please!" Rev cried.

Tech slipped out of the top half of his uniform, revealing the well-built, masculine body Rev had fallen for about a year ago. It hadn't changed a bit. Tech then did a bit of a striptease, kicking off the trousers and motioning Rev over whilst teasing him by running his hand over his crotch and stroking his erection. Rev crawled over on his hands an knees at the perfect hight. He licked Tech's pants, in turn, teasing Tech as the moisture would seap though the pants to Tech's dick. He began to moan gently as Rev sucked and licked Tech's bulging pants.

Just then Rev stopped suddenly, Tech did too. They heard it, the noises from the room next to them. They quickly got there uniforms on (Tech pulled out a bit of metal to put down his trousers to hide his erection) and they went to investigate what was happening next door.

Inside was something that would prove to haunt the pair for a long time. Ace was lying on his bed, spread eagle (if its even possible for a man to do that) and Duck was kneeling at his feet, fondling Ace's balls and licking his cock. Tech simply turned arround and left before it escalated and he and Rev went back to their room to make love, now reunited.

"Damn, the plan didn't work." Lexi said the next morning at breakfast

"Wha do you mean? Were back together." Tech asked

"Well, the plan was to get you drunk and you'd settle your differences that way." She said. "But as I understand it, you spent the night having sex."

"Yep, didn't we Rev baby?" Tech acknowledged.

"Oh yeah, nonstop, gritty sex." Rev agreed

"Really?" Everyone asked, not believing them for one bit.

"Nope" Tech and Rev conceded. "We were too tired so we tried this thing called "Sexting"" Tech said

"How was that?" Duck asked, who was now completely out of his rather messy closet

"It was shit." Said Rev, reaching for some chocolate spread on toast.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Finnaly we can all go outdoors! I might do a bit more but for all intensive purposes, its compleat at last.**


End file.
